Transformers Instructions
Need help assembling your Kre-O Kits? This page contains images from the instruction booklets that were included within Kre-O building sets. Please be patient as it will take time for this section reach completion. IMPORTANT NOTE: Listings with an asterisk ( * ) are not yet completed and are not available as of yet. 2011 Building Sets Original Series Bumblebee (Basic) Bumblebee Jazz Megatron Mirage Optimus Prime Optimus Prime Prowl Ratchet Sentinel Prime Sideswipe Starscream 2012 Kreon Micro Changers Preview Series Crankstart Galvatron Scorponok Spinister Sunstorm Waspinator 2012 Building Sets Quest for Energon Series Autobot Assault Devastator Book 1: Book 2: Book 3: Book 4: Battle For Energon Book 1: Optimus Prime & Bank Book 2: Megatron Cycle Chase Decepticon Ambush Destruction Site Devastator Book 1: Book 2: Book 3: Quest Blaster Rotor Rage Stealth Bumblebee Street Showdown 2013 Micro Changers Series 1 Airachnid Blast Off Bludgeon Dirge Hook Inferno Insecticon Quickslinger Rampage Singe Springer Warpath Series 2 Acid Wing Arcee Blight Bulkhead Groove Hardshell Hoist Lugnut Perceptor Powerglide Scourge Vehicon Series 3 Beachcomber Cheetor Guzzle Huffer Kickback Long Haul Nemesis Prime Nosecone Ramjet Seawing Sharkticon Thrust Series 4 Due to a change in format of the instruction sheet beginning with this wave, instructions for all 12 Series 4 figures were included on one double-sided instruction sheet. We have carefully separated each figures instructions into their own respective sections, however if you wish to view the Series 4 instructions in its original format, scans can be seen here . Alpha Trion Brawn Barrage Brake-Neck Cyclonus Demolisher Iceberg Kup Rhinox Rodimus Sandstorm Slipstrike 2013 Micro Changer Combiners Series 1 Bruticus Constructicon Devastator Predaking Superion Series 2 Abominus Defensor Piranacon 2013 Building Sets Beast Hunters Series Autobot Command Center Mech Venom Strike Dragon Assault Ripclaw Strike Battle Net Bumblebee Beast Blade Optimus Prime Bucket Series Transformers Brick Bucket (275 pieces) Transformers Brick Bucket (475 pieces) Transformers Brick Bucket (700 pieces) Transformers Ultimate Vehicle Bucket (279 pieces) -Optimus Prime -Bumblebee -Autobot Jazz 2013 Custom Kreons Series 1 Bumblebee Ironhide Megatron Optimus Prime Soundwave Starscream 2014 Building Sets Age Of Extinction Series Cell Block Breakout * Dinobot Charge * Dinobot Ride Elite Optimus Prime * Galvatron Factory Battle * Grimlock Street Attack * Grimlock Unleashed Lockdown Air Raid * Optimus Prime Dino Hauler * Scorn Street Chase * Silver Knight Autobots * Stinger Decepticon Replicator * 2014 Micro Changers Series 5 (Age of Extinction Series 1) Fangwolf Highbrow Jarugar Jetwash Mindswipe Misfire Nightbeat Silversnout Skrapnel Torosaur Trypticon Wingspan Hawk Series 6 (Age of Extinction Series 2) Decepticon Runamuck Fuselage Autobot Gears Frostbite Autobot Seaspray Trailbreaker Decepticon Blackarachnia Skimmer Decepticon Skalor Sunstreaker Scattershot Autobot Wheelie 2014 Micro Changer Combiners Series 3 Computron * Menasor * Series 4 Grimstone Lazerbolt Obsidian Volcanicon 2014 Custom Kreons Series 2 Autobot Hound * Autobot Jazz * Cliffjumper * Dreadwing * Galvatron * Predaking * Age of Extinction Series 1 Autobot Drift * Autobot Ratchet * Lockdown * Optimus Prime * Age of Extinction Series 2 Autobot Hound * Bumblebee * Crosshairs * Galvatron * 2014 Battle Changers 2015 Building Sets Optimus Prime Beast Blaster * Bumblebee Disc Demolishor * Underbite Jetpack Takedown * Strongarm Capture Cruiser * Sideswipe Roadway Rundown * 2015 Battle Changers Autobot Hound * Shockwave * 2015 Custom Kreons Robots in Disguise Series 1 Bumblebee * Grimlock * Optimus Prime * Steeljaw * 2015 Kreon Warriors Series 1 Samurai Optimus Prime * Wild West Optimus Prime * Gladiator Bumblebee * Wiseguy Bumblebee * Gladiator Ratchet * Pirate Ratchet * Knight Megatron * Ninja Megatron * Army Starscream * Pirate Starscream * Army Shockwave * Ninja Shockwave * Series 2 Gladiator Optimus Prime * Pirate Optimus Prime * Army Bumblebee * Knight Bumblebee * Samurai Autobot Hound * Wild West Autobot Hound * Samurai Megatron * Wild West Megatron * Ninja Starscream * Wiseguy Starscream * Knight Soundwave * Wiseguy Soundwave * Category:Transformers Category:Instructions Category:Brick box